lorearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
CLASSES
Below are all the available classes, those required and optional, as well as an example classes schedule and a grading tier. GRADING TIER PASSING: * O (Outstanding) * E (Exceeds Expectations) * A (Acceptable) FAILING: * P (Poor) * D (Dreadful) * T (Troll) Classes! Animagus '' (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of taking the form of an animal/beast through the advanced art of Cerebestia. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] ''Ancient Rune''s (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of the foundation of magic in the written form, and the power within. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] ''Apparition & Transportation (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) - Study of transporting oneself from one place to another by various means of teleportation/cross-dimensional trekking/external assistance. Apothecary (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of potion prep and creation, as well changing objects from one item to another through the rules of Equivalent Exchange. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Arcanic Evocation - Study of the manipulation of energy, usually as combat device. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 4 - 7 ] * Fire ''(AVAIL: 1st - 7th) * ''Electricity (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) * Water ''(AVAIL: 1st - 7th) * ''Earth (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) * Air ''(AVAIL: 1st - 7th) * ''Dark (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) * Divine (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) * Nature (AVAIL: 3rd - 7th) * Chaotic (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) Archery (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of ranged combat and hunting combined with spellweaving upon various ranged weapons. Arithmancy (AVAIL: 3rd - 7th) - Study of the magical properties within numbers and their use. Astronomy (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of the planets, stars, and other spatial objects and their role in the cycles of the universe and our world. Battle Royale (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of melee combat and hunting combined with spellweaving on various melee weapons. Care of Magical Creatures (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of the innumerable creatures in our world and how to care for them, and their potential uses. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Charms (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of changing the nature of an object or target without changing it's essential nature. Conjuration (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) - Study of summoning an object or target from another location. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Coquermancy (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of proper culinary application with magical support. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Divination (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of various methods to see and/or predict the potential future(s). [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Enchanting (AVAIL: 3rd - 7th) - Study of imbuing item(s) with aspects or functions of magical design. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Expressomy (AVAILABLE 1st-5th) - The art of expressing oneself through meditative and creative magic; highly recommended for those interested in Sigilmancy and Natural/Wild Magic. (REQUIRED for FIRST YEARS ONLY, OPTIONAL for 2nd-5th) Grimoirmancy (AVAIL: 3rd - 7th) - Study of creating, enhancing and/or translating books and scrolls of magical instruction. Herbology (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of all flora, and how to recognize, take care of, utilize and combat them. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Illusion (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of creating or manipulating the art of Glamour. Imperiumancy (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of crowd control and confusion magic, traps and environmental triggers. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Incarnumancy (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of invoking or calling upon the spirits and elements to grant their knowledge or boons to overcome obstacles. Legilimency (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of viewing, extracting and storing memories; also an excellent way to tell if someone is being truthful. Linguistics (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of numerous languages. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 4 - 7 ] Lore (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of history, mythology, folklore, and general urban legends. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Medaripugna (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of physical combat through meditative awareness and magical focus, invoking personal and external spirit. Mysticism (AVAIL: 3rd - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of communicating with elemental, otherworldly, and transdimensional entities/minds, and acquiring guidance. Necromancy (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) - Study of the dead, undead and contacting the deceased. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 4 - 7 ] Occlumency (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of mental magic, astral projection, telepathy and telekinesis. This does NOT include the ability to force information from an unwilling host, memory reading/extraction or truth detecting. SEE Legilimency. Primal-Natural & Primal-Chaos Studies (AVAIL: 5th - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of the primal forces of the world and universe, and potentially how to embrace that power and request it into desired change. Restitutio (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of healing, easing and ward-casting against wounds, pain and various damages to one’s physical being. Sigilmancy (AVAIL: 5th-7th) ADVANCED - Study of symbols, art, and the power within. **Must be approved by HEAD MASTER/MISTRESS. Takes the place of Ancient Runes.** Socius (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study, care and bonding of familiar or companion creature(s) to the host spellweaver. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Spell Crafting / Smithing / Weaving (AVAIL: 1st - 7th) - Study of creating items and weapons via magical application throughout the crafting process.. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Technomancy (AVAIL: 5th - 7th) ADVANCED - Study of the combination of magic and modern technology. Transfiguration (AVAIL: 2nd - 7th) - Study of changing objects from one item to another through the art of Incantation + Item(s) of Power. [ ADVANCED classes available from YRS 5 - 7 ] Universal Manipulation (AVAIL: 4th - 7th) - Study of the multitude of universal laws, and their powerful, albeit extremely advanced, invocation. * Gravity '' * ''Magnetism '' * ''Gestation '' * ''Relativity * Energy '' * ''Cycle '' * ''Transmutation obstacles.